Wedding Bells are ringing
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: A new project has come about and there are surpirses for everyone in this ff
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom was daydreaming in Social studies as the teacher walked up the aisle.

"I know that all of you are happy to be done with the dreaded mid terms" The teacher said as a roar of approval from the class met her ears.

"But little do you know that now your going to have to be prepared for final exams".

The class groaned as the teacher smiled and Danny's fantasies of him and Sam flooded the classroom.

"Danny, Danny, Danny I want to stay forever but if you don't stop daydreaming you're going to be in major trouble with Mrs. Simms" Daydream Sam said wearing a bikini and walking off into the sunset.

"Wait don't go Sam, I want you to stay here with me forever and ever" Daydream Danny said running into the water of the dream beach after her.

Daydream Danny caught Daydream Sam and started kissing her all over as Mrs. Simms walked up to Danny's desk and saw him puckering up and kissing his desk as the class laughed.

"Mr. Fenton get a grip on yourself and snap out of the dream your in" Daydream Sam said as Danny heard Mrs. Simms voice and shook his head being back in class drooling all over his desk.

"Mr. Fenton I would like you to please get with the program and stop drooling over some girl in a fantasy" Mrs. Simms said as Danny just got a stupefied expression on his face.

"All right the next project we'll be doing is all the stages of a relationship, you'll pick from the hat to get your partner and I'll give you your stage in a relationship ranging from dating to marriage".

Sam's hand shot up in the air as Danny stared at her and visions of her in a bikini flooded Danny's senses.

"Yes Mrs. Manson what is it this time, is this project degrading to animals too" Mrs. Simms asked as Sam nodded her head.

'Your treating girls like pieces of meat Mrs. Simms, I mean what's to say we'll like the person we get partnered with?" Sam asked as Mrs. Simms nodded.

Since the girls got first pick last time, this time the boys will pick their partners and they'll be forced to like them".

"Your completely missing my point Mrs. Simms, we should get to chose our own partners".

"Mrs. Manson no whining or complaining in my class one demerit, keep it up and I'll be seeing you and your partner after school for detention".

"But that's not fair you can't punish me for speaking my mind, I mean that's a total breakdown in the constitution" Sam said as Mrs. Simms put Sam's name on the board and put another check next to it.

"Two strikes young lady and if you get another I'm not going to be your favorite person, now we'll start with the daydreamer Mr. Fenton and go on down the line".

A patriotic hat was put in front of Danny as he pulled a slip of paper out and smiled when he saw Sam's name and he passed it to Tucker.

"Please let me get Polliana, please let me get Polliana, please let me get Polliana" Tucker whispered as he pulled a piece of paper out and Polliana's name greeted him.

"Yea who da man, who da man, who da man?" Tucker said doing an outdated dance down the classroom floor.

The rest of the boys picked papers until there was one boy left and he took the last of the slips and Mrs. Simms walked back to the board.

"All right Mr. Fenton please give me your partners name and come to the front to get your relationship stage" Mrs. Simms said as Danny grabbed Sam and walked to the front as Mrs. Simms smiled.

"You two are getting married, that means you plan the wedding, you make the invites, you get a best man and a bridesmaid, and you have to also plan a reception all on a budget of one thousand dollars".

"What do you mean get married" the both of the kids asked as Mrs. Simmons looked down at them.

"I mean a bouquet, a wedding dress, guests, a priest, a church, the whole shebang, and if you fail to plan a wedding you'll fail and have to take this class again next semester".

"We'll do your propaganda project you stupid cow, and in case your wondering you can give me detention all you want and I won't show up" Sam said as Danny walked back to his desk and Sam followed him.

"Stupid cow of a teacher throwing me into the meat processor like I'm a pig, but I'll do this project and I'll make sure to do it right so she can see that the cow has no idea who she's messing with".

Danny looked back at her and his visions hit him full force as she swished her black hair at him.

"Danny quit staring at me, your sort of freaking me out to the max".

"Sam I have a confession but not here, can we maybe hang out after school and talk about the project?" Danny asked as Sam shrugged and smiled at him as he started sweating a little.

"Danny your acting really creepy right now, you've never stared at me this long before are you going to make a mental note or what?" Sam asked as Danny laughed nervously and Sam chuckled.

"All right class we have a dating couple, a friend couple, a divorced couple, an engaged couple, and a married couple now let's get this project shaking" Mrs. Simms said as Sam made a cow noise and Mrs. Simms stared angrily at her.

"You are on very thin ice Mrs. Manson, and you have no idea who your tangling with me and the principal are like this young lady".

"No cow teachers, no cow teachers, no cow teachers, no cow teachers" Sam said standing on her desk as the student joined her and Mrs. Simms dialed the Principal office with her phone.

"Hurry and get down here Mr. Withers, Samantha Manson has started a riot and I'm not sure if I'm going to live to see tomorrow" Mrs. Simms screamed as Sam smiled.

"Seems to me that you don't know who your tangling with Ma'am, Sam Manson not Samantha that's S-A-M and I'll continue my strike until the project is either finished or forgotten about" Sam said as the class screamed Sam's cry.

The principal stormed into the room as Sam folded her arm's across her chest and smiled at him proud of herself as the class mooed at Mrs. Simms.

"Do you like it Mr. Withers?, we're thinking of taking our protest national as in the front of the school in the yard".

Mr. Withers grabbed Sam's ear and forced her out of her desk as she mooed and the class imitated her with Mrs. Simms smiling.

"That's it keep it up guys she can't silence us all, just don't give in and let her bring you where I'm going" Sam said as Mr. Withers pulled her from the class as the mooing started and Danny was caught next.

"Mr. Fenton take Foley and join your future bride in the principals office, and if anyone else is feeling lucky just try me" Mrs. Simms said as Danny grabbed Tucker and slung his backpack on his shoulders .

What happens when Danny and Sam go on a date read part 2 Sorting Out The Visions and reply to part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Sam's house Danny's stretched across her floor as she keeps glancing at him smiling.

"You know out of all the boys in class I'm glad you pulled my name Danny, I mean we're already really good friends and that could become more after a little while.

All's Danny heard was blah, blah, blah as he was taken back to the beach where Daydream Sam was waiting for him with a smile on her face and her hair tied into a long, soft, shiny ponytail.

"It was only a matter of time before you were back in my world Danny, but you've got to admit it's pretty pathetic to be here when real me is sitting not even an inch away from you" Dream Sam said as Danny saw her point and an idea formulated in his mind.

"I have to say goodbye Dream Sam, not that this hasn't been the best fun I've ever had in English class, but I do have the real thing waiting for me to make a move" Dream Danny said walking off as the dreamworld disappeared and it became Sam's room again.

"Are you still with us space cadet?, we have a wedding to plan, dresses, tux's, bridesmaids, best men, usher's, DJ's to look at, Ring bearers, flower girls, a minister, you know the whole shebang" Sam said as Danny shot up from the laying position and stared at her.

"Yea I'm still here Sammy, even if it seems like I'm not half the time I'm here listening to your every word" Danny said as Sam looked shocked at him at the use of her pre school nickname.

"All right slammen the brakes on the nickname bus Fenton, what in the name of all that is holy is going on with you?".

"Well I'm growing up and girls are becoming more than just people who flock down the hall to me, and there's one girl in particular that I'm head over heels for".

Sam put her hands over her ears humming loudly not wanting to hear another Paulina conversation not knowing that this conversation involved her.

"La, la, la I'm not listening, I'm not listening, laaaaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaa, did I mention I'm not listening?" Sam asked as Danny pulled her hands away from her ears and she was still humming loudly.

"This isn't about Paulina Sam and if you stop acting childish for two seconds you'd know that" Danny said as Sam stopped humming and looked angrily into Danny's eyes.

"Danny spare me the lies and all that, I'm not blind and neither is half of the students and the student body they all know you and Paulina go together like black cats and witches".

"Look Sam if you don't want to know what the hell I'm talking about then just continue being a Goth and pretending not to have the feelings I know you have and I'll continue to be the Outcast looking for my place" Danny said as Sam jumped from her bed and laid next to Danny on the floor.

"All right so you have me by my gothic cloak Danny, this is just like the last fight we had before I turned Goth and you became the social outcast" Sam said as her mind went back to that day.

We see a younger Danny Fenton and Sam Manson sitting on the monkey bars Sam in blue coveralls, pink bows in her black hair, purple lipstick, glitter all over her face, and tears in her eyes.

"So that's all you have to say after I said I love you Danny, so what that's all you can say is so what you stupid pig of a boy?"

"Sam We're entering Junior High next year and I'm pretty sure girl's have cooties still, after Junior High then we can start dating if you like" Danny said as Sam shoved him and jumped from the top of the monkey bars still crying.

"You don't understand Danny, I love you now not in High School now, and I don't want to be the stupid middle girl while somebody else is on your arm giggling girlishly and saying I love you" Sam said storming off throwing a picture book at Danny in the process.

"What am I supposed to do with this picture album Sam live in the past?, I mean why don't you keep it for when you want to look at it?".

"I gave it to you so you can see the old me Danny Fenton, you brought this upon yourself and I'm not going to lose any sleep over you".

"Brought what upon myself Sam?, what are you going to do to yourself Sammy?".

"I'm going to create an alter ego kind of like Clark Kent does with Superman, and when your ready to say you love me back I'll be there with Sam Manson not Samantha, Sammy, or Firefly which you called me at camp the first year there but Sam Manson the black princess of the world.

Sam stormed off into the sunset as Danny laid across the cold bars wanting to apologize but being prideful at that time.

Back in Sam's room Sam is looking into Danny's eyes as he's looking back into hers and we see two childhood friends longing to be back on those monkey bars together.

"All right I admit I was in love with you back in Junior High Sam, but I also loved the thought of you and I didn't want to take the risk of destroying our friendship over something as trivial as a relationship".

"Our friendship lasted for years upon years Danny, losing it would have been bad to me too but not trying to fall in love felt worse on so many levels" Sam said with tears in her eyes as Danny hugged her and saw the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Sam slowly broke from him and expected the three magic words to come and change her back into the beautiful princess she once was with him by her side.

"Sam I love you and I always will, I don't care if you're a Goth, a Prep, a Brain, or any other rep in the English language I will still be here loving you.

"A simple I love you would have done fine Danny, now open my closet and give me the backpack wedged between the other black boots in my closet" Sam said as Danny saw the old Sam's clothes and things that surprised him.

"Sam why are there jean skirts, white blouses, makeup, perfume, teen magazines, and other teen girl things in back of your closet?" Danny asked as Sam motioned for the backpack.

"It's my alter ego Danny, now what do you say you call Tucker and tell him that you have a girlfriend before I start spraying you with girly perfume?" Sam asked a smile spreading over her face.

"I was hoping you'd stay Goth Sam, I mean I'll love you either way, It's just that being a Goth makes you happier than being a princess and I know this by experience".

No matter how much she fought it Sam knew that Danny was right being a Goth was all she knew once she decided to hide her peppy self underneath her depressed self.

"Sammy I have clean towels and clothes for you, and I was hoping we could debate prom once again young lady" Sam's mother said opening her bedroom door and saw Danny sitting there.

"I'll go if it'll make you happy mom, I just don't see the point in going to a stupid dance for one stupid night with all of my High School staring" Sam said pretending to be glum but not doing a good job.

"Good then you'll need a dress, a date, and a limo, you and Danny can share one with your dates if you like I mean your father and I can pay for it seeing we're rich".

"Mrs. Manson what would you say if I told you I was going to prom with Sam?, would you let me go with her?" Danny asked as Mrs. Manson's eyes filled with happy tears and she grabbed Sam and Danny in a hug.

"I always knew you two would date sooner or later, I mean how long have you known each other?, and Danny knew my little Firefly before she became just plain Samantha Manson".

"How many times must I say it mom it's Sam, Samantha is your birth name for me not mine mom" Sam said grabbing her cell phone and calling Tucker who coincidently was already at her front door.

"Hurry this project up kids I have to take my Sammy prom dress shopping, then we have to invite your parents over for dinner this instant Daniel" Mrs. Manson said as Danny stopped her there.

"My parents aren't entirely there Mrs. Manson, their kind of like a lost puppy once you think about it" Danny said as Tucker took Sam's door two at a time still on the phone with her.

"Yes Tuck I'm sure we're dating, I mean I may be a Goth but I think I'd know who I'm dating if their on my arm smiling" Sam said kissing Danny as Tucker threw open Sam's door and caught them in mid kiss.

"This is too good to be true guys, I mean whatever happened to we're not lovebirds?"

Paulina pouted at Tucker and looked through a long roll of paper scratching things out with a pen.

"All right there is no way your calling me Boo, Shawty, Princess P of the Underworld, P to the Ina, Paulie, Honeymuffin, Apple Pie, Booger, Bat Queen, Wonder Woman, and absolutely not Munchkin" Paulina said throwing the list back at him.

"All right then I pick the nickname Princess P of the Underworld, I gave you your chance and you failed so now you get the name I give you" Tucker said as Sam looked up at the word Underworld.

"I'm afraid Princess of the Underworld has been taken by me in Junior High, and Paulina can't handle the nickname anything of the Underworld" Sam said as Danny sat next to her throwing his hand on her shoulder.

"You two should have started dating a long time ago, I mean everybody is going to say it's about time you two started dating" Paulina said as Tucker threw his hand around her shoulders and she cringed at his touch.

"All right Lucker we're going to have to lay some ground rules for this project, because there is no way in a million years that I would seriously consider dating you".

"Actually Princess P sweetie it's Tucker Lucker sounds like something you'd name a puppy not a human, and there are no ground rules because I won't follow them" Tucker said as a smile spread over Paulina's face.

"If you don't want to fail this project Lucker your going to follow every ground rule I set, if not then your going to crash and burn" Paulina said handing him a list of the rules which looked like this.

_Rule one no touching whatsoever on any part of my body_

_Rule two No cute nicknames because we're not even really dating_

_Rule three No dates and I mean no dates because again we're not really dating_

_Rule four If you tell people we're dating then I'll make sure to reverse you rumor just as quick_

_Rule five No cutsey dinners with parents because I don't do parents well_

_Rule six No dances because they count as dates which I clearly stated none of in rule three_

_Rule seven No saying I love you because as we all know that isn't true_

_Rule eight I can date who I want and you can date who you want just be sure not to get caught_

_Rule nine If you do get caught I don't want my name thrown into the mix_

_Rule ten If you break any of these rules I'll make this project the hardest A you ever had to get._

"All right I can abide by these rules, now kiss me Princess P, the rules never said anything about no kissing" Tucker said as Paulina backed off pointing out rule one.

"Rule one clearly states no touching whatsoever, so unless you know a way to kiss without using your lips then by no means do it but if you don't which I'm guessing no then keep your grimy lips off of me" Paulina said as Tucker checked the list again.

"I know you don't do parents well but I was hoping you'd come home with me just for tonight, I'll give you a home cooked meal and everything Princess P"

"Rule Violation Lucker, major violation of rule two no cute nicknames, one more violation and so help me God I'll make sure you fail with flying colors".

"All this rule talk is making me hungry, what does everyone say to Greasy Burger say in five minutes?" Danny asked as Mrs. Manson walked up measuring Sam with a tape measure.

"I have the funnest idea Sammy Boo, let's make your prom dress that way you can use it for this wedding thingy also" Mrs. Manson chirped pulling out black material as Sam stopped her.

"Not that I don't love the interest your taking in me mom, but I think pink would look better on me, I mean it's only for one night and one day right?" Sam asked sounding more happy to be wearing pink again then glum about it.

"Actually I was hoping that Sam could be the girl she used to be, you know the blue coveralls, the pink bows, and the artist she was when I met her" Danny said as Sam blushed and smiled at Danny.

"Mrs. Manson did you and Mr. Manson ever have problems with rules in a relationship?, I mean did you ever make ridiculous rules for him to follow?" Tucker asked.

"My rules are not ridiculous their sane, I mean what the hell did you think was going to happen when we did the project?" Paulina asked as Sam pulled her blue coveralls from the closet and stared at them.

"Hello old friends, I'm sorry I had to put you away for awhile but finding myself wasn't easy".

"All right boys out of the room so Sam can change into her coveralls and then we can pick the material for her prom dress" Mrs. Manson said ushering Danny and Tucker out of the room.

Sam saw that the coveralls fit just like they did decades ago when she started wearing them as Paulina and Mrs. Manson smiled at the new Sam.

"I'll go get the easel, paints, brushes, clays, markers, and chalks you had me throw out a long time ago Sammy".

As soon as Mrs. Manson was gone Sam twirled around actually missing her blue coveralls with paint all over the front of them.

"I have to admit that being an artist is better than being a Goth hey Paulina?, I mean at least I get to wear brighter colors" Sam said as the easel was placed in front of her and she knew exactly what her first picture was going to be.

"Sam's ready for the unveiling of the new and improved Sam, or should we just say the older Sam that changed into the Gothic Sam?" Mrs. Manson said as Danny and Tucker walked in to see Sam in her coveralls twirling around and smiling her first sincere smile.

"So what do we think old Sam or new Sam?, I mean I happen to like the both of them but artsy Sam was here first" Sam said going through her paints and picking black then splashing it onto her easel.

"I like artsy Sam better the gothic Sam, she's more vibrant and I've always dreamed of dating an artist, you know living in New York and traveling the world with nothing but a pad and markers by our side" Danny said as Sam threw some yellow paint onto the easel.

Danny was interested in what Sam was painting as she threw blue and purple onto her easel and smiled picking up her brush and spreading the colors around.

"I prefer Goth Sam, at least she never tried to take my friend away from me, I mean with you two dating who am I supposed to date?" Tucker asked as Paulina looked down at him.

"You better find somebody soon Lucker because all the good girls are taken, the only people that are left are the Goth's who don't date, the drama club who will expect you at every play, and the tutors who care more about the mathletic team then boys " Paulina said as Tucker looked up pleading with her.

"Don't make me add another rule Lucker, you are not my type, part of my clique, or even a part of my enemies your nothing to me".

Sam was finished with the picture and when she turned it around we see Sam kissing Danny in the sunset just like in the dreamland except it was reality on an easel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Danny decided that they wanted to break the news gently to the rest of the school as they walked hand in hand down the hall smiling.

"Everybody's staring Danny what do we do?" Sam asked as Danny looked at all the kids in the hall and saw boys and girls whispering excitedly.

"Hey Fentina what are you taking your dog for a walk?, or is this cute little thing walking you instead?" Dash asked as Sam blushed at being called cute and Danny smiled at Dash.

"Actually we were walking each other Dash, and for future reference we're also a couple you know together?" Danny said as Dash could just stare at Sam as she flipped her long, straight, silky, black hair back and forth.

"Will Samantha Manson, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Paulina Sanchez please report to the principal's office, I repeat Samantha Manson, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Paulina Sanchez to the principal's office" The principal said as Danny slung his backpack over his shoulder and Sam did the same.

"Wait beautiful can't I get a name or something, I mean don't leave me this way" Dash said as Sam wrote her name down and handed it to Dash still smiling from ear to ear.

"And in case your wondering I'm taken by the boy who learned to deal with me as a Goth as well as a painter, now excuse us but we have a date with the principal" Sam said skipping down the hall as Danny threw his arm over her shoulder.

"What do you think their going to do to us Danny?, I mean come on that was my first offense and I can't handle detention or suspension at this point in my academic career" Tucker said as they stopped at the door reading Principal.

'Good morning you four why don't we have a little heart to heart before your first class, is that all right with all of you?" The principal asked as Sam hummed Cornflake girl by Tori Amos as Danny joined her.

"I want all of you to know the stunt you pulled in Social Studies yesterday was uncalled for students, now I want to know what would make four kids moo at a teacher and call her a cow?".

"She was processing us so I processed her end of story Mr. W, she wants us to work with people we may not like and she doesn't care" Sam said speaking for the first time as the principal pulled out a white sheet of paper.

"Mrs. Sam Manson called me a cow teacher and started mooing which caused worldwide panic in the classroom" The principal said as Mrs. Simms walked up seeing Sam and grinning.

"What did Halloween come early this year Manson?, or did you purposely mean to throw away all you've known to become the artist type?" Mrs. Simms asked as Sam grinned back.

"So that was moo, moo, moo, mooooooooooo was it?, or was it two moo's and then the over pulled out mooooooooooo" Sam asked as Danny, Tucker, and Paulina laughed.

"Very funny Mrs. Manson but if you ever moo at me again then you and I are going to have detention together" Mrs. Simms said.

"All right oink, oink, oink, oinkkkkkk, is oinking ok ma'am or would you rather us neigh at you like horses?" Danny asked as Sam stifled a giggle and the other two did the same.

"Your treading on thin ice Mr. Fenton, and seeing you're the daydreamer and failing my class I'd try to get on my good side" Mrs. Simms said as Sam rested her still black booted feet on the principal's desk.

"Here's the deal ditch the project Mrs. Simms and we'll stop farm animaling you, until then you can be a chicken, a cow, a horse, a pig, or any other farm animal you can think of" Sam said as Mrs. Simms locked eyes with her.

"Mrs. Manson I have never in my life met a girl as rude as you, and I have never changed a project for a student so get used to your future husband Mr. Fenton" Mrs. Simms said as Sam belched and Danny smiled at her.

"Your getting a kick out of getting on my bad side aren't you Mrs. Samantha?, I mean Mrs. Simms hates you and I'm starting to jump right on board with her young lady" Mr. Ward the principal said as Sam smiled at him too.

"Yea I don't do authority so well Mr. W, see I'm the girl who wants to live in the 70's so I can protest authority figures like you and Mrs. Simms".

"And since she's my girlfriend and future wife I go wherever she goes, meaning you expel her you expel me too" Danny said as he rose to leave the office with Sam close behind.

"Need I remind you without this project, you'd still be down the halls screaming we're not lovebirds to whoever would listen" Mrs. Simms said as Sam waved her off and opened the principal's door.

"Exspell me if you must but you heard Danny if I leave so does he, your going to have a hell of a time explaining why you expelled two students" Sam said as Principal Ward thought hard about this.

"All right Mrs. Manson you win you can pick the project for the class, Mrs. Simms will assist not teach but assist you in the class" Mr. Ward said as a horrified look came over Mrs. Simms' face.

"But sir with Mrs. Manson teaching the class I shudder to think what an A+ would be, she needs to be restrained from teaching by any means.

"Fine Mr. Fenton you'll teach with Mrs. Manson, the project is still Mrs. Manson's idea".

There was a spring in Sam's step as she walked to Social Studies and Mrs. Simms angrily followed her.

"Fine if you think that you have a better project then go right ahead and find one, but it has to last for the rest of the term and you have to be able to grade it yourself" Mrs. Simms said in a growl.

Sam walked in as the kids were sitting down and Danny joined her at the front of the classroom where confused looks greeted them.

"Morning ladies and germs I'm Samantha Manson and today I'm going to be the teacher and make that for the rest of the year" Sam said writing her name on the board as Danny did the same.

"Meet my partner in teaching crime Danny Fenton, and for future reference the rumors are true and yes we are dating".

Excited girlish whisperings surrounded the room as Mrs. Simms walked up to the desk angrily glaring at Sam and Danny.

"You two had better get to your new project soon because the class is almost over, now why not take the blue books and chuck them first?" Mrs. Simms said as Sam laughed.

"All right show of hands how many of you think this project is unfair and unjust, I will count the hands and see if we change the project or we keep the same one" Sam said as only Paulina's hand shot up and Sam saw that the class enjoyed Mrs. Simms project.

"All right then I put control of the class back to Mrs. Simms and promise not to farm animal her anymore" Sam said as Mrs. Simms started to see a better side of Sam.

"Thank you Mrs. Manson now I want the blue books to the front please, and I also want a spoken summary on your first day together" Mrs. Simms said as Danny and Sam took their seats.

Sam and Danny passed their book up as it looked like this to Mrs. Simms.

_I found the love I thought was lost three years ago, see when I was twelve I dressed in blue coveralls and painted the world around me and Danny Fenton was my inspiration for most of the paintings I did. One day we met at the park and I decided to tell him how I felt about him and he didn't feel the same way. Needless to say I was crushed so I decided to turn myself into a Goth in self mourning for my broken soul and my broken heart. The Gothic Sam Manson is the person everybody knew me as so even if I wanted to change back people would always see me as a Goth. The love of Danny Fenton was what could change me back and I began to feel like the princess's in the fairytales my mom read to me when I was little. A Gothic Snow White I wonder what the hell she would look like sleeping in a black dress? Yesterday Danny said he loved me for the first time and I knew he meant it. So like a butterfly I came out of the cocoon that held me and emerged a beautiful butterfly Thanks Danny_

_Love Sam_

After love Sam there was a purple lipstick smudge on the end of it and Mrs. Simms smiled and nodded at the entry.

"Mrs. Manson terrific entry I know so much about you just from that one entry A+ young lady and Mr. Fenton I think you should continue to be her knight in daydreaming armor" Mrs. Simms said as Sam laughed.

"The rest of you give me the journals and let's see what in the world you've gotten yourselves into, then I want Mrs. Paulina Sanchez to chose her partner because I don't want her to be a pig that I process".

Paulina ran to the front of Mrs. Simms desk as a girl with glasses, braces, firey red hair, and blue lipstick walked to the front of the class.

"Mr. Foley meet Mrs. Daniels, Mrs. Kendra Daniels and by the look of things she's more your type than Mrs. Sanchez anyways" Mrs. Simms said as Tucker got a look at the new PDA that Kendra was sporting.

"Paulina not that it hasn't been fun but you haven't obeyed one of my rules that I gave to you, maybe Kendra would like to read the rules" Tucker said as Kendra blushed and saw the list Tucker gave to Paulina.

"And Mrs. Manson I would like you and Mr. Fenton to help bring the project out to the students in my next class too, I know I've been unfair but you will also find me to be fair when I need to be" Mrs. Simms as Danny and Sam just gazed into each others eyes.

"Mr. Fenton I'm really looking forward to reading your journal entry, so why don't you pass it up and we can go through it together".

Danny did as he was asked and when Mrs. Simms opened his book she saw this written.

_You asked me to write about how I thought the project was going and I have to say I had my doubts until my parttner fell in love with me, she's my daydream girl and I think she found out when I would zone out whenever I looked into her eyes, her name's Sam Manson and we grew up together. I was scared at first when Sam turned into a Goth but I knew that it was because I didn't say I love you enough to her. The funny thing is I loved her as a painter and as a Goth but I preffer the painter side of her. The painter side of Sam is the side that I grew fond of and I was stupid not to tell her how I really felt that day. The Gothic side of Sam however was a side I also grew to love but for a different reason. I loved the Gothic side because she was more attached to me as a Goth than she was as a painter. Yesterday when she asked me to date her the only words I could find were yes and that's how I know I've found my true love. So Thanks Sam for not running off when things got weird and I was acting like all boys do at that age complete jerks. Love always and forever_

_Danny_

"_It looks like the only people getting the point of this project are Danny and Sam, I want all of you to get to know each other better and hopefully someday all of you will start dating without the project like Danny and Sam" Mrs. Simms said as Danny's blue book was given back to him._

"_Well since Mrs. Simms is making an example out of me and Danny I think it only fair that we should have a say in some of her project plans" Sam said as Mrs. Simms smiled and looked down at her and Danny._

"_Very noble idea Mrs. Manson and Mr. Fenton so I will take any ideas you may have to help this project get underway"._

"_I think we should have a formal dance you know kind of like Prom but all night I have an uncle who owns a hotel at the center of town" Sam said as Mrs. Simms nodded and looked at the class._

"_We will have to have etiquette lessons and also signed permission forms with the Principals consent of course" Mrs. Simms said as Danny had another idea for the project._

"_We can also have a dinner party at my house, my parents won't be attending of course because their just weird to most people, but it could be a good time" Danny said as Principal Ward walked in and Mrs. Simms saw her chance._

"_Mr. Ward Sam and Danny have the greatest ideas for the project but we'll need your consent and permission forms of course"._

"_I would love to hear those ideas so let's get them down and then we can go from there, I'll get the forms ready after I hear both of their ideas" Mr. Ward said as Sam and Danny both looked at him._

"_Well my idea is a formal dance all night of course, see my uncle owns this hotel at the center of town and he's been hounding me to come in with my friends so what better way to do it than two weeks from now?" Sam asked as Mr. Ward scratched his chin in thought._

"_I guess if the parents agree to it than so do I, and Mrs. Manson will be the one to explain the field trip to them at the next parent teacher night which just so happens to be tonight"._

"_Well I guess I should get started on my speech shouldn't I?, I mean if it's tonight I have to be ready for anything" Sam said as Danny felt that his idea could wait._

"_All right students let's get our acts together and work on those blue books, today I want a bio of your partner by your view not by theirs and I know a lot of you think that's hard but it's not if you act like Sam and Danny and get into each other's shoes" Mrs. Simms said as Here You Me by Jimmy Eat World played in the background._


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was in his room that night looking over note after note that Sam gave him on her bio and he saw that this was going to be hard work.

"Man this is going to be a lot of reading but I guess if it's for love I can do it, now the first question is what is Sam's favorite food" Danny said skimming through notebook paper after notebook paper until he saw that it was Rocky Road Ice Cream with gummy worms.

"All right now her favorite song, there are millions of them how am I to know which one to pick?, I mean she has Led Zeplin, Black Sabbath, The Donna's, Mott The Hopple, I just don't know which song to chose by any of these artists".

Danny's cell rang as he saw Sam's number and smiled answering it knowing that they were going to have a lot of conversation during homework nights since they were a couple.

"Hey Sammy I was expecting you to call sooner or later seeing that we're a couple and I haven't heard from you in a while".

"I was just wondering if I could come over and help with the project, because it occurred to me that I gave you Goth Sam's Bio not artists Sam's and I would really like to help" Sam said as Danny just smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be over in five minutes sweetie, then I'll be sure to help you with the bio and tell you how good the school board chairman loved my idea".

"So what time should I expect you to get here Sammi bear?, I mean how far are you from my house?" Danny asked as a knock came on Danny's door and he opened it to find a smiling Sam flipping her phone closed.

"Before you can say I mean how far are you from my house, now first we'll talk about my school board experience then I'll cuddle with you in your bed and we can work out our portfolio's together" Sam said sprawling out on the end of Danny's bed.

"At least tell me you got the ok to go to the hotel for part of the project, I mean I was looking forward to having you alone in a hotel room during this thing.

"I got that and then some, the school board enjoyed your idea's too so it looks like the dinner is a go too, so let's look through these portfolio's and get our bio's done".

Danny just smiled having his girlfriend laying on his bed as Sam undid her hair letting it fall off the side of Danny's bed.

"All right first I need your favorite song/band and we can go from there cutie, so what do you say we get a pizza, some soda and we sit here working our bios out?" Danny said as Sam smiled up at him nodding.

"I could do with some pizza I'm starving to death thanks to parent teacher night and no goodies there, I mean they had cucumber sandwiches but who the hell would eat air because that's what they are a bunch of air" Sam said making a disgusted face at the thought of them.

"I've never tried a cucumber sandwich but I bet their disgusting, so you let me handle dinner and you handle on getting me to know Artist Sam a lot more" Danny said dialing a number as Sam flipped through page after page and pulling some of them out leaving the rest of them in the book.

"Hi this is Danny Fenton of 122 Ridgeway street and I would like a delivery, can I get a veggie pizza, a meatlovers pizza, buffalo wings, and breadsticks and can you read that back to me?".

"I hope you know that I will be eating your pizza with you Danny, Gothic Sam was a vegetarian where as Artist Sam well she's a carnivore".

"All right make that a large meatlovers and no veggie and the rest can go with that, and also throw in two 20 ounce bottles of Mountain Dew if you don't mind" Danny said as he got the total and hung up with Sam looking over Danny's notes.

"Wish You Were Here by Sparklehorse is your favorite song Danny?, and you like to listen to Jason Mraz on your free time?" Sam asked as Danny nodded and Sam made the notes in her blue notebook.

"I actually prefer Sparklehorse's version over Pink Floyds because it's slower and I can think about the words their saying a lot more" Danny said pushing play as Sparklehorse's Wish You Were Here flooded Danny's room.

The front door slammed as we here Jazz running up the stairs on her cell phone and stopping in front of Danny's room.

"I gotta go Liz my brother has company and I think I want to stick around for this, I'll give you a call later on tonight when Danny's life has become less interesting" Jazz said flipping her phone closed and smiling at Danny and Sam.

"Well, well, well what have we here a couple of first class love birds?, or are you going to honestly tell me you two aren't love birds again?".

"I could say that but it would be a lie because we are love birds, we're dating and it's all thanks to our social studies teacher and her projects" Danny said as Jazz walked into Danny's room impressed at how beautiful Sam looked.

"Sam whatever happened to your gothic persona?, I mean why would you change into a beautiful butterfly for someone like my brother?"

"Because it was your brother who saw me as an artist and as a Goth, where as you and everybody else in this world just saw me as a Goth" Sam said her stomach rumbling as headlights flooded the driveway and Danny jumped up with his money.

"Danny really likes you Sam, I can see that, your friends can see that, hell the whole world can see that my brother is head over heels for you" Jazz said as Danny ran back upstairs with boxes, cartons, and two bottles of Mountain Dew.

"Well dig in Sammy then we can make our bios and have them ready for Mrs. Simms tomorrow morning, then we'll get the next phase of the project as the others will be stuck with this phase" Danny said plopping the pizza box, and buffalo wings and breadstick container in the middle of him and Sam.

"So what do you think's going to happen when mom and dad find out that you have some arm candy for the halls this year Danny?".

"First off Sam is not arm candy she's my girlfriend, second I imagine mom and dad will be pleasantly surprised to see me with a girlfriend, and third I don't believe in arm candy because it brings women down".

"I just hope you can handle what mom and dad are going to say when they find out Danny, I mean they ran every boyfriend away from the house with just a few words" Jazz said as Danny just smiled and shook his head at her.

"Sam knows mom and dad better than the boys you bring home Jazz, I'm sure she'll be able to handle our parents no problem" Danny said as Sam let her hair fall to the floor off the side of Danny's bed as he saw how beautiful she was.

"Are you going to be in my room all night Jazz?, because if you are I'm going to have to say that your becoming kind of like the obsessive older sister at this point".

The front door slammed again as Danny's parents are heard downstairs and Jazz got a malicious smile on her face.

"Mom Dad Danny's got a girl in his room and they look pretty cozy doing homework together, quick break it up before he starts kissing her and she stays the night" Jazz screamed as Danny's parents could be heard pounding up the stairs and to Danny's bedroom door as Sam and him smiled back.

"Hola Padre and Momisita what's up?, Sam and I were just doing some homework together if you don't mind that is" Danny said as his parents just smiled at them.

"Of course we don't mind, when Jazz screamed we thought and no offense to you Sam we thought it was somebody who mattered in the social circles" Mr. Fenton said as Jazz's jaw dropped.

"But she's a girl dad, I mean every time I had a boy in my room you got rid of him with no hesitation, and yet here's Danny with the opposite sex laying next to him and looking in a blue notebook" Jazz said angrily.

"Jazz boys and girl's are different in many ways, like girl's are flirtatious and boys well they accept them with open arms, girl's move fast and boys move slow, girl's want a relationship boys want a friendship, it's a never ending circle of wants needs and gimmies" Jack Fenton said as Jazz shoved past him grimacing.

"That is so like a man to agree with the son and leave their daughter in the dust, I mean what does mom have to say on the subject".

"I agree with your father Jazz, I mean it's Danny's first girlfriend and we will not screw it up just because your jealous of them" Mrs. Fenton said as Jazz huffed and stormed off leaving Sam and Danny alone to their pizza, their project, and each other as Sam leaned in for a kiss and Danny met her halfway.

As they shared this kiss the pages of the blue book fluttered back to Sam's essay about herself and the purple lipstick smudge on the end of it.

"Well let's get started on this pizza and get to know each other a lot better, then you can sleep in the bed while I take the floor" Danny said as Sam laughed and playfully nudged him.

"You twit I didn't come here to sleep by myself, I want your body against mine acting like an electric blanket keeping me warm" Sam said snuggling closer to Danny resting her head on his shoulder.

Danny grinned as Sam did this and she was fast asleep within seconds as he shut his light off and joined her his arm draped over her chest.

The next morning Danny's alarm went off and he found Jazz tapping her foot angrily and no Sam in sight.

"Jazz have you seen Sam and you better not have scared her away, because she's the only girl I care for and I'd have to hurt you" Danny said as humming was heard from the kitchen.

"Your girlfriend is in our kitchen making you breakfast, now I wonder why your not in there making her breakfast?" Jazz asked a piece of toast clutched in her palm.

"I would be if I was awake but I wasn't because Sam didn't wake me up, and if she did I would make her breakfast but dinner doesn't sound too bad either".

"Yea dinner isn't too bad it's just the opposite of breakfast, getting a girlfriend means you have to be an early riser Danny, and like I always say early to bed early to rise".

Danny opened the kitchen door to find pancakes. Orange juice, eggs, sausage, and bacon greeting him with Sam smiling at her creation.

"Well dig in Danny and quick we have an hour before we have to reach the bus stop and I want a breakfast in you".

Danny gobbled up his breakfast and ran off to get the blue book and some clothes as he dashed back down and him and Sam walked hand in hand to the bus stop eskimo kissing each other.

Well that's it for now I'll write more later on today and please Read and reply


	5. Chapter 5

When Danny and Sam reached Mrs. Simms class they saw her grimace at the other people's blue books but her grimace became a smile when she saw Danny and Sam.

"There are my two prodigies in this project. I can't believe it's the engaged couple beating out everybody else in this thing" Mrs. Simms said taking Danny and Sam's blue notebook.

"Well Mrs. Simms I have to say this project was really over my head at first and I really am sorry for calling you a cow and mooing at you" Sam said draping her backpack on the back of her desk chair.

"Last year and every year before this year it was the dating couple that won in this project but this year the dating couple seem to be more like the domestic violence couple".

"Yea dating can be like that sometimes Mrs. Simms. I mean Danny's not the abusive type but some boys are and it's those boys that need a good talking to".

"So Mr. Fenton I'm really looking forward to reading your blue book and also learning how it felt to have Mrs. Manson spend the night with you last night" Mrs. Simms said smiling as Danny grumbled Jazz's name under his breath.

"Actually it was really nice Mrs. Simms because I learned a lot about Sam in the few hours we were awake last night" Danny said gently pecking Sam's lips and she giggled kissing him back.

Mrs. Simms giggled looking through another blue book and using a red pen making note after note on it as the class bell rang and kids crowded the aisle trying to find a seat as far from the front row as possible.

"Morning class and needless to say it isn't a good morning which is why I only said morning. I want all of you to evaluate your blue books because there are notes on them and I want them studied because the next blue book assignment will have all of what I'm looking for or automatic F".

The class excluding Danny and Sam groaned as their books were passed back and Tucker slowly turned the pages with Kendra doing the same to her blue book.

"Uhh Mrs. Simms it says here that I'm vague and unresponsive to Kendra's attempts. What does that mean? And please tell me if there's anything I can do to change it" Tucker said as both Kendra and Mrs. Simms muttered typical boy under their breath.

"Mr. Foley it means that as a dating couple Kendra has invited you to thousands of places and you always say no, you won't kiss her, and you refuse to meet her parents. Hence making you vague and unresponsive to Kendra's attempts on you" Mrs. Simms said.

"Yea but that's because she hasn't invited me anyplace fun in my eyes. She wants to go to the movies to watch sappy romance and chick flicks, she wants to see a concert starring the next pop sensation, she wants to go play mini golf which I can't do, and these are just yesterday's activities".

"Mr. Foley if you want Kendra to take an interest in you then you need to take an interest in her and stop being unresponsive to her. I mean you can't expect her to like the things you like if you don't even try liking what she likes" Sam said amazed at herself for sounding like a teacher.

"Mrs. Manson I think this project is rubbing you in all of the good ways I couldn't have said that better myself. Mr. Foley I'd take advice from a veteran engaged woman and maybe you'd like to talk to the other part of The Dream Team Mr. Fenton".

"No thanks Mrs. Simms I can see where Danny's priorities lie and by the way the saying is bro's before ho's not ho's before bro's".

"Mr. Foley I won't have you putting women down with that H word you love using so much. Now apologize to the women in this class and no more outbursts from you" Mrs. Simms said as Tucker muttered sorry women and took his seat.

"Excellent now last night I asked you to make a bio of your partner and today I'm going to look at those bios and grade them accordingly".

Mrs. Simms picked Danny's blue book up first and opened up to the bio page and this is what greeted her.

_Name: Samantha Jane Manson prefers Sam_

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Black _

_Lip color: Purple_

_Favorite food: Anything to do with red meat _

_Favorite drink: Code Red Mountain Dew_

_Favorite Music Group: Rilo Kiley_

_Favorite Song: Portions For Foxes_

_Favorite Movie: Anything by Pixar _

_Favorite movie character: Merida from Brave_

_Favorite Wardrobe: Blue overalls, pink bows, multicolored socks, and a white T_

_If you can be one thing after High School what would you be: A traveling artist_

_Any other thoughts on the project: Yes I would like to thank Mrs. Simms for assigning me the best project ever this year and for having so much faith in me to help coach it._

"Mr. Fenton nice job on your partner's bio. Again I learned so much about Sam in this bio and I can't wait to read Mrs. Manson's bio on you" Mrs. Simms said grading blue books as she spoke.

"Thanks Mrs. Simms but it was Sam that did all the work I just copied what she told me to write in the bio" Danny said with Mrs. Simms smiling at him.

"I know that but half the class couldn't catch that concept instead they wrote bios on themselves replacing their names with their partners".

"Yea well I figured since I went this far with Sam we may as well go the whole way and write bios about each other".

Mrs. Simms found Sam's blue book and she opened it to the bio page to read Sam's bio on Danny.

_Name Daniel Elliot Fenton Danny for short_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Black_

_Lip color: Peach_

_Favorite Food: Chinese_

_Favorite drink: Wild Cherry Pepsi_

_Favorite Music group: Pink Floyd_

_Favorite song: Wish You Were Here Sparklehrose's version not Pink Floyds _

_Favorite movie: 21 Jump Street_

_Favorite Movie Character: Anybody that Jonah Hill plays_

_Favorite Wardrobe: Anything I can wear with basketball shorts in the Summer_

_If You can be one thing after High School what would you be: Married to a traveling artist_

_Any other thoughts on the project: Yes I think this project is really helping me realize that people like me for instance can change at the drop of a hat and that kind of change is always a good thing._

"Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Manson I believe you're ready to start planning your mock wedding. The rest of you did well on the bio's but some of them remind me of the person writing it not their partner like Mr. Foley for example" Mrs. Simms said passing Tucker back his book.

"Alright so I refused to write a bio on a girl I can't stand so sue me. I mean she's just so needy when it comes to things like projects and she wants an A for not doing any of the work" Tucker said as Kendra sighed oh Puhlease under her breath staring Tucker down.

"You know I offered to help you last night but you said you didn't want me in your house for the night and I respected that Tuck" Kendra said snapping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Kendra I hate to intervene but being Tucker's friend since Pre K has taught me that sometimes when he says things he doesn't mean them. Case and point don't come to my house means come right over and help me with this bio" Danny said as Kendra nodded looking him up and down.

"Sorry but he's engaged to me and we're getting married at the end of this project so he's kind of a lost cause right now" Sam said keeping her eyes on Kendra.

"Alright everyone tonight's assignment is acting like your job for the project. For example the dating couple date, the divorced couple look for a lawyer, the married couple act married, and the engaged couple make up a list for the perfect wedding" Mrs. Simms said as the bell rang.

"Come on Danny we have a wedding to plan and I really don't trust Blue Eye's over there alone with you!".

Sam said this loud enough for Kendra to hear her and then marched Danny out of the school and to a burger joint where they could snack and plan Sam's dream wedding.

When they reached the burger joint Sam saw it crowded and knew it meant everybody doing the project was there for their assignment that night.

"Find us a booth sweetie while I find us some decent grub in this place. I mean burgers are fine but what kind of burger do you want?"

"I want mushrooms and cheddar cheese on mine please sweetie. I'll sit over here by the window waiting for you" Danny said still seeing a bit of jealousy in Sam's eyes.

"Great it won't be long I'll get us some onion rings too because you need to become a little more stomachy if you know what I mean. I mean look at you you're a walking, talking, stick figure".

Danny laughed and sat in the booth by the window with nothing but Sam on his mind not noticing Kendra sighing lovingly and leading Tucker to his booth.

"Hi Danny so what's with your artist girlfriend I mean what is her damage?" Kendra asked snapping Danny out of his dreams of Sam and back to the Diner.

"Uhh this booth's taken Kendra and I'd leave now if I were you because Sam and you are in the not so friendly category in my mind's eye" Danny said shoving her and Tucker out of the booth.

"Oh come on there's plenty of room for Sam, Lucker, You, and I to enjoy each other's company. I mean you and Sam can't take this whole booth up yourselves now can you?"

"The- names- Tucker- **TUCKER, TUCKER, TUCKER, TTTUUUCCCKKKEEERRR NOT LUCKER, NOT SMUCKER, NOT SUCKER BUT TUCKER WITH A T NOW YOU TRY IT!**" Tucker screamed leaving Kendra with a look of surprise.

"Geez sorry Tucker I was just trying to find a cute nickname for you. I mean Lucker sounds pretty cute if you ask me".

"It sounds like the name of a puppy and I will not be named after a puppy thank you very much".

"You two better skedaddle before Sam gets back because as I said you her enemies in my mind's eye and all that jazz" Danny said as he saw Sam walking up to the booth and so did Kendra.

"Hey Sam I was just talking to Danny to see if maybe we could share a booth. I mean you two aren't going to be booth hogs are you?" Kendra asked as Sam shoved her away from the booth.

"Move it Blondie I have a project to work on and my boyfriend and I are indeed booth hogs. Now I believe my boyfriend because that's what Danny is to me my boyfriend told you that these seats were taken" Sam said putting Danny's food in front of him and a Coke with two straws.

"Danny I think you should rethink who you date. I mean you don't want a controlling girlfriend that has mine, mine, mine written all over her jealous eyes do you?"

"Yes I do because Sam is beautiful and if I ever caught a guy staring at her I'd sock him in the mouth without thinking about it" Danny said as Sam beamed waving goodbye to Tucker and Kendra.

"Well come on Tuck I know where we're not wanted. And FYI Danny this is a project meaning you two aren't really engaged to be married so think about that as this project gets in full swing" Kendra said stalking off with Tucker.

"Right so my mom said she'd be the dress designer so we got a freebie on that, your dad can DJ another freebie, your mom can be the minister, Jazz can be my bridesmaid, Tucker even though I know you hate him can be your best man or an usher" Sam started making a list of everyone she named.

"Great so we have Cake, Tux, Limousine, church, ushers, and a caterer still to get through with a budget of what exactly?"

"Thirty million dollars and all the expensive stuff is pretty much paid for Sweetie. You need to stop stressing and be like the three C's Cool, Calm and Collected".

"I just want everything to be perfect Sam. I mean girl's dream of this day more than boys do and boys just go through the motions hoping to make their bride to be happy" Danny said kissing Sam as she grinned linking her hand with Danny's.

"We're in this together Danny Fenton. I mean we love each other and that's about the best we can ask for as a bride and a groom".

"Could we maybe hire a DJ and make my dad the best man? I mean it would be the least humiliating job for him and me at this point".

"Great see you're making plans and that's what I want to see my groom to be making plans. Now let's put our heads together and make some more plans" Sam said sipping the Coke as Danny joined her and they kissed giggling making soda come out of their nose.

"Well your mom could make my tux if I beg her I bet. I mean she's all about us now that our Little Firefly is back in action".

"I like that nickname because it was given to me by you on our first camping venture because I caught Fireflies and put them in my mouth making it light up".

Sam and Danny giggled at the image of light's going off in Sam's mouth and in the next booth Kendra angrily sighed and turned around.

"You know not everybody's project is as fun as yours. This is the first date Tucker and I have ever been on and it's looking like our last" Kendra said a stout on her face.

"And what are you the love police? I mean come on we're in love and we can be as loud or as quiet as we like" Sam said still giggling.

"No I'm not the love police I am on the other hand a girl on a mission and that mission is to show Danny that I'm the girl for him and not the Goth turned artist".

"Well lots of luck on that because I love Danny and I always get what I want seeing I'm rich and you could never do anything to make Danny love you as much as he loves me".

"You're right I guess trying to convince Danny to fall for a girl who won't change for him is going to be harder than hard" Kendra said as Sam got an evil look in her eyes.

"Waiter we're going to need another Coke over here I just got rid of ours in the nicest- way- possible" Sam said pouring her and Danny's Coke all over Kendra who's hair turned from blonde to brown when it got wet.

"Hmm I guess someone's not a natural blonde but a dirty blonde and me well I'm a natural black haired beauty wet or dry".

"Sorry Kendra but Sam and I share a lot of the same things and I've never met you until three days ago when you were paired with Tucker for this project. So looks like Sam and I are going to remain boyfriend and girlfriend" Danny said as another Coke was given to Sam and Danny.

"Yea well- well- well- well if you want to be with a girl who treats other girls who show even a little interest in you like a towel looking to get damp then be my guest".

"You forgot sticky and corn syrupy too. I mean hell I could've done so much more to torture you but I held myself back".

"Whatevs just talk a little quieter and tell Lucker over here to get the French fries out of his nose and barking like a walrus".

"Sorry but Sammy and I have a wedding to plan and we're going to talk as loud or as quiet as we want. You aren't the noise police Kendra".

"Fine come on Tuck I know where we're not wanted and FYI Danny she's not going to be around forever. I mean what's to say she'll be dating you after the mock wedding?"

"The fact that she changed for me, she says she loves me, she's known me since birth, and we've shared so many kisses that I lost count" Danny said kissing Sam again.

"Yea what he said is the exact reason we're going to be together forever and there's not a thing a girl like you with all your braces, glasses, and super powered mind can do about it" Sam said taking out her cell phone and making calls to plan the wedding.

"Fine we're out of here Sam Manson but if you expect me to be friends with you then it's not going to happen because you just blew your chance".

"I'm sure she'll manage now skedaddle because her and I have a project to ace and burgers which are by now stone cold to devour" Danny said as Sam snapped her fingers and two new burgers were delivered to their table.

"Yes mom he said he'd love for you to design his tux and I was thinking traditional whit might look good on me instead of untraditional pink".

Danny smiled eating his burger and onion rings as Sam sipped the Coke along with Danny their lips touching.

"Yes mom I can have Danny there any day you'd like him there for measurements but it has to be soon so he can try the tux on so we can see if we have to hem" Sam said over mouthful of burger.

"Great thanks a million mom you're really saving us money on this project. Now I have to call Mr. Fenton and inform him and Mrs. Fenton that they're going to be a best man and a bridesmaid".

Sam hung up and crossed her mom off a list of people to call for the wedding.

"Hello Mr. Fenton It's Sam Manson. That's right Danny's girlfriend and we have a project to do for school which requires us to get married and I was wondering if you and Mrs. Fenton would like to be the best man and bridesmaid for the mock wedding".

"I'm sure a bachelor party won't be necessary Mr. Fenton we just need you to stand in the auditorium where the wedding will be held and give Danny moral support".

"No a Bachelorette party won't be necessary either but as always the thought is a good idea" Sam said smiling as she hung up with Mr. Fenton and crossed him and Mrs. Fenton's name off the list.

"Great the rest we can budget ourselves so let's enjoy our early dinner and then make plans to meet up tonight sometime for some fun".

Danny nodded his cheeks bulging with food as Sam's looked the same and they laughed at each other.

Well that's it for now so R&R and I'll write more soon and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write chapters for this ff but with Sam out of her comfort zone as an artist instead of a Goth I have some people saying their confused and still others may think she's OC but I wanted to show people that there's another person inside of Sam Manson that deserves to be introduced in this ff so thanks for all the replies Cindy'sboy93


End file.
